With advanced television systems committee (ATSC) 3.0, one of next-generation terrestrial broadcasting standards, for example, it has been determined that internet protocol (IP) packet including UDP/IP, i.e., user datagram protocol (UDP) packet, rather than transport stream (TS) packet will be used for data transmission. There are expectations that IP packet will be used in the future not only in ATSC3.0 but also in other broadcasting schemes.
It should be noted that when TS is broadcast, program clock reference (PCR) is transmitted as time information for synchronizing the transmitting and receiving sides (refer, for example, to NPL 1).